The Unforgiving and the Unforgivable
by MooningJan
Summary: Lily's unforgiving, James is unforgivable, but against all odds, they're meant to be. But why does Lily hate him so much? LJChapter 4 is up, so please review!
1. Chapter 1

**The Unforgiving and the Unforgivable**

Disclaimer: ok, ok i dont own any characters except the ones you guys have never heard of...the ones you have heard of belong to mrs. j. k. rowling (of course)...

**Chapter 1: Her thoughts**

Lily Evans sat looking out the window of the Hogwarts express. She clearly wanted to be alone. Her best friends, Elizabeth Hently and Katherine Fennia could see that and left her to her thoughts.

As she sat staring out at the passing countryside, her thoughts basically consisted of one pers- wait. She didn't want to think about _him._ Instead, she forced herself to think of…_something_. Anything but him. Hmm… what could she think of… the day she found out that she was a witch. There. That would have to do.

Begin Flashback

"Lily, you have a letter, dear." Violet Evans, Lily's mother said over breakfast one morning during summer vacation.

"Who would be writing to _you_?" Asked Petunia Evans, Lily's, well, _evil_ older sister.

"Shove off Petunia. Thanks Mom." Lily replied.

The red headed girl with the brilliant green eyes opened her letter, read it, spilled her hot chocolate on her pyjamas and then reread her letter, all in a matter of 30 seconds.

"Lily darling, what's wrong? You've gone all pale and you look extremely ill. What's wrong? You look terrible!" her mother exclaimed.

"She looks normal to me…" Petunia giggled.

"Petunia, go put your head in the toilet or something. And…um…Mom…is there something you haven't told me about?" Lily said.

"Like a long lost sister of mine to replace this crappy one?" Petunia asked hopefully.

"Petunia Ann Evans, you be nice to your little sister!" Violet said. "Now Lily, what do you mean?"

"Well, no one in our family happens to be…er…well…magical, do they?"

"Magic doesn't exist you idiot! Goodness, 11 years old and she still believes in fairy tales. You know Mom, maybe we should send her to-"

"Petunia…" their mother warned. " Lily, what are you talking about? Magical? Why would you ask a question like that?"

"Well this letter says that I'm uh, a, um, witch." Lily stammered.

"Only one letter off…" petunia muttered.

"Petunia, SHUT UP! Look mom, read the letter!"

Violet read the letter, spilled her coffee, and then reread it. "Oh Lily, this is wonderful! Oh, wait until your father gets home! He'll be so proud! I'm so proud!" And with that, she swept Lily up into a hug and started telling her how proud she was.

Lily looked genuinely happy.

Petunia was genuinely pissed off. "Oh please, what a pathetic freak," she muttered.

End Flashback

Well now that that memory was over (for some reason she could still hear Petunia's last comment ringing in her ears), what could she think of? Last year…? No. Thinking of last year made her think about him. She wouldn't think about him.

_Hmm…What was bloody petunia's new boyfriend called? Something stupid and annoying. What was it? _Asshole_? No, it's not that. _Fat guy with no neck_? No, it's not that either…_ I'm an asshole, have no neck and for some ungodly reason I fell in love with Petunia Evans_? Yeah, it's something like that, _she thought to herself. _Or is it Vernon?_

A new train of thought came to the 15 year old. What to buy Elizabeth for her birthday. There was that new book on how to perfect your Bat Bogey Hex, but maybe not. _What else can I get her? There was that perfume that James gave me last year, she liked that…No! Not him!_

But she couldn't not think about him. James bloody Potter. The bane of her existence. Well, okay, maybe not, seeing as they had been friends…

Begin Flashback

Lily felt very alone. All alone in a small compartment in a train going to some godforsaken school in the middle of nowhere, so, as Petunia put it, she could learn some stupid magic tricks. It was her first train ride to Hogwarts, where she would learn witchcraft (which she hadn't believed in until a month ago) and where she would have no friends. She was all alone.

Okay, she wasn't really alone, but she felt like it. There was a girl in the compartment with her. But Lily suspected that she crazy, seeing as the girl kept laughing like a hyena to herself. Maybe it was her way of calming her nerves. Or maybe-

_Oh god, _Lily thought to herself. _Maybe I have something on my face…_

But anyway, even with the crazy girl (who had said her name was Katherine); the 11 year old red head had never felt lonelier in her life.

There was a knock at the door. The crazy girl opened it and a boy with very messy black hair and hazel eyes came into the compartment. He was followed by a boy with tidy dark hair that fell onto his eyes in such a way that the other boy would never have been able to fix his hair like that. The messy haired boy looked around and said:

"Hi, I'm James, and this is Sirius. Do you think we could sit here? Everywhere else is full."

"Sure, I'm Lily and this is…uh…Katherine, right?" Lily replied.

Katherine nodded as both boys sat down.

A few hours later, the four of them, plus a girl named Elizabeth and a boy named Remus (who had both come in 10 minutes after James and Sirius) were playing a game of Exploding Snap and laughing hysterically.

The boys were already good friends, and in the first hour of the train ride had dreamt up 48 pranks they could pull once they got to Hogwarts.

The girls had chatted, gossiped, and giggled for the first 2 hours of the ride. They already knew everything about each other.

The boys got along really well with the girls as well. James and Lily had become good friends after he taught her how to play wizard chess. She had beaten him 3 times out of 5, and they had laughed for hours.

End Flashback

_But not anymore, _Lily thought. _We will never be friends again. I can't believe he did that to me! We were friends, but then last year happened. _

Begin Flashback

Lily was-

End Flashback

"LILY! Listen to us! Where were you? We've called you 4 times already!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Oh, sorry. I was just thinking." Lily replied.

"About…?" Katherine asked.

"Nothing. What do you guys want, anyway?" Lily said.

"The witch with the food cart is here; you want anything?"

"Oh, I'll just have a pumpkin pasty, thanks." Lily said to the witch.

She paid for her pasty, took a bit out of it, and went back to her thoughts.

Elizabeth and Katherine just rolled their eyes.

**A/N: hey guys this is my first fanfic, so don't be too hard on me! pleasereview! by the way, thanks to my betas Kayane Joel and my dear old friend the prune...lol! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: His thoughts**

James Potter sat looking out the window of the Hogwarts Express. He clearly wanted to be left alone. His friends, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew could see that but instead of leaving him alone they decided to "make him feel better".

"James? Hello? Why are you so quiet? We've been in the train for an hour already! We should be out terrorizing the little kids!" Said Sirius, James' best friend. "Or at least Snivellus," he added as an afterthought.

"I'm just thinking." James replied absently.

"James Potter, thinking? On the first day back? Wait, are you turning into Remus? You'll be wearing a Head Boy badge next Potter! Who are you and what have you done with my best friend?" Sirius exclaimed, slapping James on the shoulder.

Peter giggled shrilly. Sirius rolled his eyes at him.

_I'm not James anymore. I'm a total asshole. _James thought sadly.

"So Potter, what's wrong?" Sirius asked.

"Where's Remus?" James said in response to Sirius's question.

"God James, have you not been paying any attention at all today? Did you not hear me making fun of him for at least an hour before?" Sirius said.

James continued to look clueless so Peter filled him in.

"Remus was made a prefect, remember? He's in the prefect carriage."

"With Lily?" James asked. He then regretted even saying her name.

Sirius's eyes grew wide.

"Aha! So that's why you're all moody and quiet! _Lily! _Listen mate, what happened last year is in the _past. _Forget it! There are other mermaids in the lake! All of the woman population at Hogwarts wants to go out with you! You're the most popular guy in the whole bloody school! After me, of course."

"But she doesn't want to." Replied James softly.

"Doesn't what?" Peter, who was very confused by the whole conversation, said.

"She doesn't want to go out with me." James said.

"But she either will, or you will get over it. I repeat: YOU WILL GET OVER IT. Who knows better than I do? It's just a phase. I mean, we all go out with girls, but none of us has actually fallen in _love_." Sirius said.

_None of us, until now, _James thought. He would have said this aloud, but at the thought of the look of horror on Sirius's face, he held it in.

But it was true. One of the four best friends had fallen in love. James Andrew Potter had fallen in love. To top it all off, he had fallen in love with a girl who, until two and half months ago, had been one of his best friends. Unfortunately, he had fallen in love with a girl who now probably hated him.

Lily Evans. Even just the thought of her name made his heart flutter.

_Oh god. I'm seriously turning into a teenage girl. _He thought moodily.

But it was true. He did love her, and his heart did flutter at the thought of her name.

Thankfully, he heard that Sirius had gotten off the Lily subject and was now talking with Peter about some girl in sixth year. _Good,_ James thought,_ that'll keep them busy for a while. _He could now think in peace.

When had he fallen in love with Lily? He had always thought she was pretty and kind, but he had never had real feelings for her – until last year.

**_Begin Flashback_**

"Good bye dear, Have a good term!"

"Yeah mum, I will. Bye- wait, don't start crying Mum, I'll be back at Christmas!" James said to his mother.

This was the fourth time he was getting on the Hogwarts Express, but his mother still sobbed every time he left.

"Mum, it's all right!" James said exasperatedly.

"James, get on the train, she'll be fine. Have a good term, son." James' father hugged him, and then went on trying to calm his wife down.

As James got on the train and it started to pull away from the station he heard his mother wail:

"Good bye Jaaaaaaaaaaames!"

James rolled his eyes and went to find his friends.

He finally found Sirius, Remus, and Peter sitting in the last compartment along with Lily and her friends, Katherine and Elizabeth.

"Hi James!" the six of them said at the same time.

"Hey Sirius, Remus, Peter, Katherine, Elizabeth- hi Lily." James stared at Lily for a minute.

_Has she always been this beautiful?_ James thought.

The 14 year old girl was indeed beautiful. Her magnificent red hair sat gracefully on her shoulders, and her eyes…they were such a strikingly gorgeous green that James felt as if he could just stare at them for hours.

He had been staring at Lily so intently that he didn't even realize that she was talking to him.

"Sorry, what did you say?" James asked, embarrassed.

"God James, pay attention, would you? I asked how your summer was." Lily said, rolling her beautiful eyes.

"Oh, it was…" _How was my summer? For some reason I can barely remember my own name, let alone what I did this summer…_"…fine." He finished lamely.

"You're so descriptive. What did you do, where did you go?" Lily rolled her eyes again, and slapped James playfully on his right arm.

Trying desperately to ignore the tingling felling in his arm, James responded: "Oh, I went with my parents to…" _Was it the Alps or the Himalayas? And why am I so damn confused?_ "…the Alpalayas." _Be cool Potter, you're fine…THE ALPALAYAS? WHAT THE HELL AM I TALKING ABOUT?_

"The Alpalayas?" Lily inquired with a small smile.

"What the hell James?" Sirius said.

_Quick! Think! _"Yeah, um…I called them the Alpalayas because…er…well we went to the Alps _and_ the Himalayas, so I called the two of them together the Alpalayas." James said.

"Cute." Lily giggled.

"I thought you went to Egypt." Remus said sceptically.

_Crap! _"Yeah, well we went there too." _Why am I so nervous? It can't be because of Lily, can it? _

"Wow, you were busy! You must have had so much fun!" Lily exclaimed.

"Yeah. But I was with my parents the whole time. It would have been more fun if you had been there." James said.

Six pairs of eyebrows shot up. Lily's normally pale cheeks were slowly turning red.

_Now what did I say? Think James think…oh crap. _"I didn't mean just you Lily, I…er…I…mean you as in everyone." James stuttered.

There was a collective "Oh" around the compartment. Lily's cheeks went back to a normal color, and she looked extremely relieved. James found himself wishing that she had looked disappointed.

After a long train ride (during which James spent most of his time thinking about Lily) they finally arrived at Hogwarts. They got into the horseless carriages and sat off towards the castle.

After a delicious meal and Dumbledore's announcements, the Gryffindors went to their common room. As the girls went up the stairs towards their dormitories, they said good night to the boys.

Lily was almost at the staircase when James yelled impulsively: "Good night Lily!"

Lily turned her head, smiled, and replied: "G'night James." Then she went up to her dormitory.

"Wow…" James muttered under his breath. He could feel his heart fluttering.

**_End flashback_**

Of course, James realized a few weeks later that he loved her. How couldn't he? She was beautiful, intelligent, kind. To him, she was perfect. _And I should have-_

"JAMES!" Sirius yelled, interrupting his train of thought.

"Huh?"

"God Potter, pay attention would you?" Sirius was pissed.

"Sorry," James mumbled.

"Anyway. We are only 2 months away from finishing our little surprise for Remus. James, you got the last few ingredients?"

"Course I do," James said absently.

"Good. Now did you both practice the incantation over the summer?" Sirius asked, well seriously.

"Who do you think you are? McGonagall?" James muttered.

Sirius gave him a look that clearly said 'If you don't shut up NOW I'll kick your ass out the window.' James just looked away.

"Sirius, I don't think I can do it; I can't even pronounce it. You gotta help me." Peter whined.

James tuned out. Why had he started to act like such an asshole around her? _I'm amazed Lily hasn't hated me from the minute she saw me. But I wasn't like that before. Of course, I was a pathetic little prat before._

But now he felt like the biggest loser ever. Why had he done it? He could have stopped himself, but no. He was too stupid. After what he did, she would probably never look at him again.

_Hell, _he thought. _If I were her I would never want to talk me again either. _

**_Begin flashback_**

James was-

**_End Flashback_**

"GODDAMMIT JAMES! WILL YOU FRIKKIN LISTEN TO ME?" Sirius bellowed.

"What?"

"Stop moping! You'll find Lily, flirt with her, and everything will be fine! Now Snivellus just passed and…" Sirius exclaimed.

James highly doubted that flirting would help, but he did need a bit of fun.

"Okay, let's go kick his ass." James grinned.

"Glad your back, Potter." Sirius laughed almost maniacally and they walked out of the compartment.

Peter giggled shrilly again and followed them out.

**A/N: I hope you guys like it! Please review, it would really 'make my day'! Please? lol**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Dream**

"Jeez Lily, I told you to have more than just a Pumpkin Pasty! I could hear your stomach grumbling from the carriage behind you!" said Elizabeth, a bit grumpily. She had gotten separated from Lily and Katherine while trying to get on the carriages, and had gotten stuck with some second years on the carriage behind them.

"Yes, well, I wasn't hungry at the time." Lily said, blushing furiously at the thought of everyone hearing her starving stomach. She had been so preoccupied with seeing James again that she hadn't even realized that she was hungry.

James had tried to get on her carriage. He had screamed, "Hey Lily! Can we sit with you?" Lily turned as she was stepping up into the carriage, and saw James dragging Sirius towards her. She grabbed Katherine and two other people and threw them inside, so that there would be no room for the boys. When she got in, she looked out and saw James, crestfallen, get in another carriage and Elizabeth get in the carriage behind her. Lily would have felt bad for not grabbing her as well, but she was too pissed off – and hurt.

So that had been her eventful carriage ride to the castle. She didn't even talk to Katherine or the two random third years she had taken. She just sat looking out the window, fuming.

When she sat down at the Gryffindor table and could picture all the food that would soon be upon it, Lily's mouth started to water like crazy. She barely watched the sorting and didn't listen to Dumbledore's announcements. She then saw the most wonderful thing ever: Food.

She was so busy pigging out that she didn't even notice James sitting a few seats away from her, not eating, but just watching her.

* * *

"Aww man…" James muttered sullenly.

After being dissed by Lily with the whole carriage fiasco and basically being non existent to her at the feast, James felt like crap.

He was sitting on his bed four poster in his dormitory. He probably should have been unpacking, like his friends, but he just didn't have the heart. All he felt like doing was rolling over and going to sleep, but Sirius had other plans.

"All right! What are we doing tonight? We can either: go find Snivellus and piss him off, or go find Snivellus and piss him off, or my personal favorite, go find Snivellus and piss him off! Or we could go sneak up to the girls' dormitory and spy on them! Which one guys?" Sirius said excitedly.

"Find Snivellus!" Peter shrieked. The three other boys rolled their eyes.

Remus then said, "I dunno, Sirius. I really don't think we should-"

"Oh yeah, I forgot, Remus is a _prefect_ now. We're gonna hafta watch our step, James. With Remus around, we won't be able to break any rules out all. Our days of sneaking out and causing mischief are _finished._" Sirius smirked.

Peter laughed again, Remus sighed and looked away, and James stayed silent. After a moment of his silence, James said, "Listen, Sirius, mate, I'm tired. Let's stay here tonight and actually go to sleep at a decent hour." He didn't mention that the girls' dormitory as the last place he wanted to be.

Peter stopped laughing mid-chuckle, Remus looked gratefully at James, and Siris was speechless.

"Y-y..you…you want to…what?" Sirius stuttered.

James blinked. _Crap, this is gonna be hard. _" I just wanna go to sleep." James replied lamely.

Sirius still looked shocked. "I- but- you…we haven't actually gone to sleep before midnight since first year!" choked Sirius.

"Yeah, well…"

"I think we should go to sleep too." added Remus.

Sirius still looked aghast at the behaviour of his best friends, but said, "Fine. Me and Peter'll go find Snivellus by _ourselves._"

Peter shrieked a shriek of delight.

Sirius gave James and Remus the evil eye and stalked out of the dormitory. Peter followed, still giggling.

"Thanks for sticking up for me, James."

"No problem Remus." James laughed. "Anyway, did you see the look on Peter's face when he realized it was just him and Sirius out to torture Snivellus? I thought he was gonna piss in his pants!"

"Yeah," Remus laughed. "Well, g'night James." Remus said as he climbed into his bed.

"G'night." James got into bed and sighed. _Peace and quiet. I can finally think in peace. _But instead of think, he fell straight to sleep.

_

* * *

_

_James was on his broom, trying to catch the snitch. He finally caught it and it turned into Lily's head. He tried to kiss her, but when he was an inch away from her lips, she whispered into his ear, "Sorry, but I don't kiss assholes who betray me like you did..." Lily's head then turned into Sirius's head, which said, "I can't be friends with someone who goes to sleep before midnight..." Sirius's head then became Remus's, who just howled, then James's mother's, who told him to wear his mittens and to keep warm. The snitch finally turned into Peter, who just laughed at James. The snitch, still in the form of Peter's head, flew out of James's hands and just circled around his head, still laughing at him._

* * *

James woke abruptly. He could barely remember his dream; all he could recall was the snitch and Peter's laughter. He looked around the room and saw that Sirius and Peter were back, both snoring lightly. But he could not shake the feeling of loneliness sweeping through him.

**A/N: It's been a while, but I finally updated! But...REVIEW! If you don't, I'm not gonna keep writing the story...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Surprises**

It was Halloween. All the students and teachers of Hogwarts were at the feast in the Great Hall. All but four fifth year boys. Had anyone looked out a window at about 8:30 that night, (a half hour after the feast began), they would see these boys running towards a large tree. The tree was swaying menacingly, and the closer the boys got to it, the harder its branches shook.

Anyone looking out a window would see that three of the boys were sort of pulling the fourth along. He seemed to be resisting, as if the place they were headed was the last place he wanted to be. When they were within twenty feet of the tree, one of the boys (who had noticeable messy black hair) grabbed a large branch off the ground a prodded a knot in the trunk of the tree. The tree stopped moving at once, and one by one, they disappeared into the tree.

* * *

Luckily for the boys, however, no one was looking out any window, no one saw them disappear into a tree, and barely anyone noticed there absence.

One by one the boys slipped into the gap in between the roots of the tree. But one held back.

Remus stared down in the secret passage in the Whomping Willow and shook his head. "You guys, wait. Whatever you hafta show me, well, you can show me in the castle. I spend way too much time in here as it is, and I don't want to spend more time here than I absolutely have to," he said firmly.

James' head popped out of the gap and said, "We know you don't like this place Remus. Hell, I don't know how you can handle it at all, let alone once a month, 'cause if it was me, I'd probably go insane. But this is important. You know we wouldn't bring you here if it wasn't. Anyway, you'll like what we show you, and we hafta show it to you where no one will find us."

"Why?" Remus asked.

"Because if we got caught, the three of us would be expelled and most likely arrested," Sirius replied matter-of-factly.

"Oh," Remus said lightly. He sighed. "Fine," he said as he slipped into the gap. He was starting to worry about what his friends what is friends were about to do.

The boys finally arrived at the Shrieking Shack. James spoke up.

"As you very well know, my dear Remus, your three best friends found out about your 'furry little problem' in our second year.''

Remus nodded slowly, still wondering what was going on.

Sirius spoke. ''Well, we found it extremely unfair that you got to skip school once a month and hang out in this bloody shack, while the rest of us had to stay indoors. We also felt that it was unfair because the next day we had to put up with you feeling crappy. And it's a little unfair for you, being up here all alone and being a wolf and all.''

Remus sniggered.

''We decided that we didn't want you to be alone during your time here, so we started to think of ways to keep you company," Peter said.

"That's nice of you guys, really it is, but...it's impossible for you to be with me when...well, I'm like that. I'd bite one of you guys, and I don't want that to happen," Remus replied, thoroughly confused.

"Ah, but you'll find that you're quite wrong, Remus old pal. No, we can't be with you as humans, but we can be with you. It was James who thought of it," Sirius said proudly.

"You do know that werewolves do no harm to animals, right?" James asked.

Remus nodded. A small thought popped into his head, but he squashed the moment it did. _They couldn't possibly... _he thought.

"So therefore," James continued, "over the past three years, we have figured out how to turn into animals." And with that, James, Sirius, and Peter all transformed.

Remus gasped. Where James had been standing now stood a magnificent stag. Sirius was now an enormous, bear-like dog. They were both big enough to hold, say a werewolf, back from hurting anyone. But Remus couldn't see Peter.

He then heard a small squeak coming from the floor. He looked down and saw that Peter was now a rat, a rat small enough to run in between the branches of the Whomping Willow and press the knot in its trunk.

Remus was stunned. He couldn't believe that his friends would do this for him. For him. No one had ever done anything this nice for him before, let alone becoming an animagus. He suddenly felt lightheaded. No more painful transformations by himself. No more long and lonely nights. He would never have to be alone in that terrible shack ever again.

After a moment, he realized that James had transformed back to his normal state again and had started to speak.

"So do you like our present?' he asked, almost anxiously.

Remus shook his head, as if to clear it and said, "Like it? _Like _it? Are you insane? I-you-yes! You guys are seriously the best! I mean no one would ever do something like this for me, ever! Thank you! You guys are seriously...how did you do it?"

"It was easy!" Sirius exclaimed.

"No it wasn't! I mean, I totally wanted to do it, Remus, but it was hard! I couldn't do any of it! And I got to be a rat! A rat! That's not cool! I wanted to be a big animal! And I-" Peter whined.

"SHUT UP PETER!" The others yelled, interrupting him.

Peter shut up, but he was still pouting.

James shot a look at him, and then said, "Well, me and Sirius had to help Peter a little bit, but it doesn't matter. Think of what we'll be able to do! We'll be able to explore all of the grounds! We'll know more about Hogwarts then any other kid here! We'll know more about it then-then- Dumbledore!"

"Yeah, we can be like…like marauders, only without the pillaging and the stealing!" Sirius said excitedly.

Remus was laughing. "Yeah, we'll be the Marauders!"

And that was that. They would now always be known as the Marauders.

In his excitement, Peter transformed again. Now very hyper, James, Sirius and Remus all started to laugh hysterically.

James yelled, "Hey, look at his tail! It looks like a worm!" The three boys were doubled over in hysterics. James continued. "I know! We'll call him Wormtail!"

"Hey, that's cool! I want a cool nickname too!" Sirius squealed. "We should all have cool nicknames!"

And so Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs were born.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the boys, there were four people who had noticed that they were not in the Great Hall. Lily Evans was one of them.

"Hey, where's Potter and Co.?" She asked Katherine and Elizabeth.

Elizabeth shrugged and kept eating, and Katherine smirked.

"Why? Have you got a crush on him or something?" she said.

Lily glared at her friend. "That asshole? How could you possibly think that? I mean, look what he did! He's awful! I hate him! I mean the fact that he-"

Katherine interrupted Lily's rant. "Lily, I was only joking! I know what how much you hate him! I know how he hurt you! I was there remember?"

"How- much- how- he hurt-he didn't _hurt _me!" Lily spluttered.

"Oh. I see," Katherine said in a '_Sure_ he didn't' sort of voice.

"No, he didn't, because if he did, that would mean that I liked him, and I DON'T!" Lily said furiously. "Let me make this clear once and for all. Every single one of them, be it Potter, Black, Lupin, or Pettigrew, are the most horrible scumbags ever known to man!" At this point, Elizabeth looked up from her meal with her mouth open, as if to protest, but then thought better of it, shut her mouth and kept eating. "I don't care if they evaporated into thin air one day and never came back, just as long as they don't speak to us ever again!" Lily finished. She then crossed her arms, looked away, and didn't talk to anyone for the rest of the night.

Katherine rolled her eyes and went back to her treacle tart, muttering something that sounded horribly like, "Good lord, she's _insane._"

Elizabeth, who had decided to stay quiet during the whole conversation sighed, put her fork and knife down, and said, "I'm tired. I'm going to bed." Lily grunted in response, and Katherine muttered, "Uh-uh." Elizabeth got up and left the Great Hall, as a tear slowly rolled down her face.

* * *

The other person who noticed the absence of the Marauders was a boy sitting at the Slytherin table. He had greasy black hair and a hook nose, and was very interested in where the boys were. One of them, Lupin, disappeared once a month or so. Sow Snape would love to catch him doing something horrible and get potter, black and their stupid friends expelled. That night, as he looked around for the missing boys, Snape made a promise to himself that he would catch the idiots, and make their lives hell.

**A/N: Here you go! Please review! Thank you so much to those who did review: Kayane Joel, Sugarhighbob, Mirrorbay2000, and Saphra. Thanks!**


End file.
